Heaven's Fury
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Upon being killed by Sasuke in the man's crusade of emoness, Naruto decides that he has had enough pain in his life and takes Kami up on her offer of rebirth. Now finding himself reborn as the twin brother of Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Naruto shall shake the world to its foundations and spit on the Absolute Justice of the Marines as he strives to become the Pirate King. Naruto x Temari
**Chapter 1: Rise of the Pirate Prince**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with my first non-oneshot fanfiction story, though there will probably be lemon chapters later on ;-). I got this idea from reading Iskander Mandoraekon's 'Adventures of Monkey D. Yoruichi' (Which is awesome if I must say; seeing as you never see any stories with secondary characters like her as the main character in crossovers), along with Kenchi618's 'Shinobi of the High Seas' and SmoK1ngP4pers' 'Straw Hat Naruto' stories.**

 **In this bit of fiction, (I apologize if I sound weird, I am currently in Scotland with my mother and the accent is catchin'), I have it where instead of helping the Alliance against the bloody bastard Madara, Sasuke, gay bastard, Uchiha instead fought against Naruto and they ended up killing each other after their battle migrated to the Valley of the End.**

 **Last bit of information, I have it where Kami (everyone's lovely goddess; so what if I think god is a woman, sue me) gave Naruto a second chance at life to make up for all the crap her followers put him through during the most of his life and he will be reborn as the son of Gol D. Rogers and Portgas D. Rogue, making him the older twin brother of Ace. However he won't be like Ace and hate his awesome ass father.**

 **Also just for a bit of returning the favor since he mentioned me in one of his stories earlier, Iskander Mandoraekon's Project X-Kitsune has finally been updated! So check it out!**

 **For anything else, I will be putting a small bio at the bottom of the page.**

 **I don't own the products of Naruto or One Piece, I wish I did but it will never happen.**

* * *

The world around Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was filled with an unlimited darkness. It felt as if gravity didn't even exist, sending him through a constant weightlessness that wouldn't allow his body to move an inch. He sighed, feeling disgrace run through his veins as he remembered how he had died with his 'supposed' teammate's blade through his heart, while managing to kill the bastard by using his Rasengan, an invention of his father, to obliterate the bastard Uchiha's head from existence.

' _So,'_ The Uzumaki who had dreamed of being the Hokage thought as he stared straight up into the darkness surrounding his form. ' _This is what the glorious afterlife everyone was excited about, looks like huh?"_

His death wasn't exactly what you'd expect from the man that constantly proclaimed that he'd become the Hokage, nope all that happened was the Namikaze being stabbed by his supposed best friend; he didn't go out in an all consuming blaze of glory like many would expect, taking down gods and slaying demons… no, he was stabbed through the fucking heart by the fucking spoiled Uchiha's fucking sword.

Thankfully for his mentality, he removed the bastard's head via Rasengan.

"Hmm, I didn't expect to see you here so soon Naruto-kun," A feminine voice said, calling out through the endless black void his body graced at the moment before a sudden flash of brilliantly bright light exploded into existence, making the Uzumaki-Namikaze curse while blinking his eyes to stop the burning sensation.

Opening his eyes, Naruto quickly found himself to be sitting in a silver throne, situated directly across from a golden throne, in the middle of a pure white room; his formerly torn and burnt orange and black jumpsuit replaced by a pure white toga that reminded him of the Greeks in the stories Tsunade had often told him about.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun."

Naruto's gaze immediately whipped from his new toga to to the golden throne where the former Jinchuuriki caught sight of a stunningly beautiful woman; she had long midnight black hair that reminded him of Sasuke's kind mother Mikoto and bright sky blue eyes that looked like they reflected the sky itself and her body was a figure that almost any women would kill for. Like him, she was wearing a blindingly white toga, with the only difference being that it covered much more of her figure than it did his.

Of course, due to being trained for an entirety of three years by a perverted godfather and having a sensei that read Icha-Icha Paradise through almost every minute of his life, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful being with his mouth wide open and a massive blush covering his face.

"W-who are y-you?" The Namikaze heir asked as he tried to stop what felt like an oncoming nosebleed incase he angered her, like what often happened when it happened in front of his old teammate Sakura, who would use her superpowered fist to bash his skull in while sending him flying. "Where the heck am I?"

The woman just giggled lightly at his awestruck expression and placed her palm against the confused teen's whiskered cheek, "I am what you humans call Kami, or god." She said, instantly getting a bug eyed look from the Uzumaki as he now fought furiously with his perverted side in order to not piss off such a divine being. "As for where you are right now, you are currently in my favorite place of the afterlife, Elysium."

"What is Elysium?" Naruto asked the goddess as a way to remove his perverted thoughts from the perfect woman in front of him.

"It is the final resting place for all who I deem to be heroes and that died to save others or did good things in their lives," Kami said as she motioned to her left, revealing a window that showed a large expanse of grassy plains with a couple lakes, and covered in what appeared to be houses from different eras.

"So why am I here?" He asked as he looked back to 'God'. "I failed everyone, I couldn't save anyone."

"Don't talk like that," Kami said calmly as she placed her fingers beneath his chin and moved his face so that he was looking her in the eyes. "You did your absolute best in that bloody war and everyone who survived are already regarding you as a hero, during your and the Uchiha's death, that bastard Madara lost his focus and the allied forces were able to subdue him in a split second decision led by the Yondaime, your father."

"As such," she continued as she withdrew her hand from the young man. "In Elysium, I have a procedure in which I give the spirit of a hero the choice of if you wish to take your eternal rest in Elysium, or if you'd like, be given a second chance at life and be reborn. In fact this is a choice I just gave to a couple souls before you came here, I believe they were friends of yours, a young woman named Temari and a young man named Neji."

"Temari-chan and Neji-san came through here?!" Naruto asked with a startled look on his face at the idea of meeting both of his friends again, Neji having died protecting him from one of Obito and Madara's attacks and Temari having been killed when the Sandaime Raikage was rampaging. "What was their choice!?"

Kami smiled at the young man's happiness at the prospect of seeing his old friends again and spoke, "Temari-san chose to be reborn in order to live a new life away from the worries and pain she had to go through because of her father's decisions, while your friend Neji chose to remain here in Elysium after finding out that his father was here."

Naruto cheered up slightly at the thought of his friend being reunited with his father after the circumstances that led to their separation and how happy his friend Hinata would be to know about that and thought upon what his decision would be, choosing either Elysium or a new life.

"What did my parents choose? I would like to see them again," Naruto asked about actually being able to meet his mother for real after having finally met his father, even if the man was an Edo-tensei.

"Your mother chose rebirth," the Goddess said as if she read his mind, getting a sad smile from the boy. "That was the reason of why she wasn't summoned back to the world through that perverted technique the Nidaime Hokage created, unlike your father, who chose to stay here in order to save a spot for her when she finally comes back."

"If I choose rebirth then what will happen to me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the woman as he smiled about the loyalty his father had shown his mother, willing to wait for her so that they wouldn't be permanently separated.

"You would forget all about your previous life and your shinobi techniques," the woman said with a calm smile. "That way you could start out fresh with a new life, untainted by the experiences you have led. Though a good thing for you to know is that upon your second death, your place in Elysium is usually always assured and you would remember both lives upon entering the gates."

The blond sighed at hearing that, by choosing the choice to begin a new life, it would mean that he would forget all about his parents and all that he had gained in his life, from his friends to his hard earned jutsu.

However from what she had said, he would be able to remember everything upon his second death.

"Alright," he finally said after a moment of silence and contemplation as he looked her in the eye, sky blue meeting even brighter sky blue. "I choose rebirth."

Kami smiled fondly at the hero of the Elemental world before waving her hand in front of his face, making his eyes feel heavy like he was going to fall asleep.

"Good choice."

Everything went black.

* * *

 **-Twenty Months Later; Baterilla Island, South Blue-**

"Come on Rouge-chan!" A young midwife called out from between the spread legs of a beautiful strawberry blonde woman that was currently in the process of given birth to the child she had been forced to carry for over twenty months in order to keep them safe from the corrupt World Government that had stolen her lover from her.

Off to the side, a tall broad-chested, muscular old man with tanned skin and a scar over his left eye stood watching the process as the child he vowed to protect was born into the world. His dark blue eyes were wide, watching with rapt attention as the female laying on the bed before him gave birth to another member of the legendary D clan, a clan that opposed the Tenryuubito of the World Government.

"The first one is out!" Another midwife declared getting a stupefied look from the mother and the man, the two of them originally believing that there would only be one child. "It's a boy!"

"What do you mean first one?" Garp D. Monkey, vice admiral and the proclaimed Hero of the Marines, asked as he looked over at the child in the arms of the midwife. "Rogers said that there would only be one…"

"Well sorry to disappoint you sonny," the eldest midwife, an elderly woman somewhere in her seventies, said as she glared at the younger man from her spot between the pained woman's legs as she helped the other midwife with the head of the second child. "But Rouge-chan is giving birth to twins."

Garp sighed and felt like rubbing his temples in agony at the idea of raising not one, like he originally planned, but two kids carrying the blood of the Pirate King. After what felt like an eternity for the the simple minded man, the second and last child of Gol D. Rogers was born from the womb of Portgas D. Rouge.

"They are both boys," the youngest midwife, a pretty young woman with brown hair tied in a braid with eager green eyes, declared as she brought over the two newborns to their mother, getting the woman to coo at the two sleeping babies.

"What are you going to name them?"

The middle aged Marine and the dead tired mother both looked over at the newcomer to find a young man in his late twenties dressed in a long green cloak, that had the hood down revealing his long, spiky black hair that descended down to his back and formed on his head with a widow's peak. On the left side of his face, looked to be a newly created, red colored tribal tattoo.

This was Monkey D. Dragon, son of Monkey D. Garp and currently the most wanted man in the world due to the fact that he was leading the Revolutionary Army against the World Government.

"What are you doing here Dragon?" His father asked as he moved his large frame between his renegade son and Rouge's children, his normally dense eyes narrowed with suspicion directed at his only child.

Dragon gave his father his usually infuriating smirk, that he just knew made the man seethe on the inside. "I am here to witness the birth of the King's sons, that is all I came for," The renegade Monkey said with a calming gesture of raising his hands to show that he meant no harm.

The Revolutionary then moved past his stubborn father and came to stand before the lover of the man that had shown him the truth behind the World Government, who had only wished to live free of the constraints placed upon him. "What did you plan on naming your sons, Lady Rouge?"

The strawberry blonde woman gave a happy, yet weak smile as she turned back to her two sons, feeling something off inside her and knowing that she probably wouldn't have long to live. Especially after carrying two children inside her for an entire two years.

"We originally planned to name our child Ace if he was a boy," She said as the woman looked at the younger twin. "So this lovely boy shall be known as Ace, Gol D. Ace."

The lover of the Pirate King then gave a pained cough that had the midwives looking to her in concern, though Rouge just waved them off when they tried to take her sons from her in order to check up on her. "Since this one isn't a girl, I can't really call her Anne," Rouge said with a small chuckle before she looked out her window at the calm ocean that sat just past the cliff her house rested on, remembering all of the seas, calm and stormy, she had sailed with Rogers through before becoming pregnant. "I'll call him Naruto, named for the Maelstrom that is the Grand Line that led me to my husband."

"It's a lovely name," Dragon said with a smile coming onto his lips as he thought about how the name fit a member of the D clan perfectly. "I don't doubt he would be like his father with that type of name and turn the world upside down like his father did before him."

Just before she could agree with him, Rouge began to succumb to a violent fit of coughing and the midwives immediately rushed to her side as they noticed blood occupying the coughs, the youngest of their brood pushing the twins into Garp's hands before rushing to attend to the ailing woman. Leaving both grown men to watch with sadness in their hearts as they watched the futile efforts of the midwives as they tried to revive their mistress.

Dragon sighed as he turned to leave and patted his father on the shoulder before he walked out the door and gave him a sharp look before he disappeared into the world beyond, "This is why the D clan has always fought against the tyranny of the Tenryuubito and the World Government father, I just wish you could have chosen the right side instead of bending to the whims of such pathetic creatures…"

All Garp could do was look down in sadness at the two newborn boys as his only child disappeared out into the wide world that he was rebelling against, knowing that they wouldn't see each other for a long time.

* * *

 **-Twenty Years Later; Doa Kingdom Port, Dawn Island-**

Naruto D. Gol, eldest son of the Pirate King Gol D. Rogers, laughed to himself as he counted through the Beli of the wallet he had just lifted off of some nobleman that was terrorizing a merchant vendor.

The twenty year old man had just watched his adopted little brother, Monkey D. Luffy, sail off on the start of the grand adventure to the Grand Line that the young man had always talked about going on in order to realize his dream to be Pirate King. Officially making Naruto the last of the of the small group of him, his twin brother Ace, foster brother Luffy and their deceased friend Sabo to set sail on their adventures to become powerful and famous pirates.

At twenty years of age, Naruto had grown to become a tall young man, standing at a height of six' three with a head of black, spiky hair that had spiky bangs that reached his jawline. His eyes were also a dark blue, matching his father's own just as his younger twin, Ace, had inherited their mother's brown eyes. Currently, the young man was wearing a red captain's coat that he had gained from a bet with his adopted grandfather Garp that he won and it stopped at the middle of his thighs. Beneath his coat, the eldest Gol was wearing a dark green shirt that was currently opened at the front and had a red sash around his waist. On his lower half, he wore a pair of baggy dark blue pants that ended in brown leather, seafarer boots.

At the current moment in time, the eldest son of Portgas D. Rouge was currently looking for a boat or ship that he could properly operate on his own to steal from the docks of the Doa Kingdom, after finally seeing his promise to watch over and make sure Luffy made it out to sea safely through to the end.

However, what he didn't expect this morning when he woke up was to find something, or rather someone that had been dropped off by their father on the same island he lived on, that would have his father's father laughing in the afterlife at the sheer irony of the event his son was about to face as the young man came upon a nice ship that held a certain Princess of the Dark.

* * *

 **-Doa Kingdom, Dawn Island; Hour Earlier-**

Temari Silvers, twenty year old daughter of Silvers Rayleigh, gave an annoyed sigh as she walked through the streets of the Doa Kingdom searching for supplies she would need to start the journey her father in his infinite wisdom decided to set her on. Sure he supplied her with a small ship that would be easy for her to sail by herself, but it was annoying that he had decided to drug her to keep her unconscious for the entire journey to this island so that she wouldn't be able to get back home to her mother's bar easily.

Temari was a young woman that many would find to be a beauty with her sea green eyes and sandy blonde hair, that was tied up into four consecutive ponytails that stuck out from the back of her head. Her attire consisted of a short-sleeved, black kimono that reached down to her legs, with a slit along the right side and a slightly revealing neckline that revealed some of her collarbone and a small portion of her chest. Around her waist was a red sash that had been given to her by her mother the night before her father knocked her out, saying that she had worn it during her time as the captain of the Spider Pirates, and on Temari's hands were a pair fingerless black gloves and on her feet were a pair of black designer sandals from the Fishman Island that secured themselves around her ankles. Lastly, placed in her sash on her left hip was a sheathed Dao style sword.

"When I get back to Sabaody Archipelago and mom's bar, I'm going to find that baka of a father and beat the crap out of him!" Temari grumbled angrily as she walked down the street that led to the docks where her father had left her, only stopping every so often to buy some supplies from shops around her that she believed she would need.

After forty more minutes of looking around for what she would need and evading a snobbish nobleman's son that thought he could get her into his bed because of his status, Temari found herself walking back on what would be her home for a short while, only taking a little bit of time to successfully store away all of the supplies she had bought.

"Hey!"

The daughter of Silvers Rayleigh jumped in shock at being called out to before she turned to the dock area she had just come from to see the tall man that had called out to her, a young man that was about her age and dressed as if he was about to set out on an adventure. Their eyes meeting as he stared down into the sloop that was tied to the dock, "That's some ship you got there!"

"Um...?" The woman said as she stared up at the black haired man that had just spoken to her, wondering what about him was so captivating for her that she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. "… Oh, this old thing? My father wanted me to find my own path in life, so he dumped me here with it."

"I see," the brunette said with an interested smile as he continued to stare at the young woman before him. "What's your name?"

The blonde seemed to consider him with caution for a moment before she opened her mouth, "… Temari."

"Interesting name Ms. Temari, well, I'm Naruto!" The eldest child of Gol D. Rogers said with an enthusiastic grin and a thumb pointed at his chest. "This meeting must be Fate, eh Temari-chan!? What do you say to turning the world upside down with me?!"

"The world?" Temari asked with a snort and a raised eyebrow pointed in his direction, having a feeling that she had heard something like this before from one of her father's tales about the adventures he had with the Pirate King. "And just how are you and I suppose to turn the world upside down."

"Simple! We'll gather a strong crew and have a grand adventure to show just how free we are!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide smirk as he jumped onto the railing of her sloop. "Now come, let's set sail!"

"I don't recall saying I'd actually join you," Temari said as she rested her hands on her hips and fixing the handsome young man with a hard stare. "And while we're on the subject why should I join you anyways?"

"I told you to turn the world upside down! It's as simple as that. Now, let's set sail, Temari-chan!" Naruto said with a loud bark of laughter that made Temari want to join in on the merriment that was rushing through the veins of the enigma in front of her. After a few more moments, the sandy blonde daughter of the Dark King couldn't help but laugh along with the crazy bastard that had shown up on the doorstep of her ship. She had a feeling that her life would never be boring as long as he was around.

Finally submitting before moving to get the boat out of the dock area, Temari took the helm of the sloop while her new comrade took the job of getting the sails into position and with that, they pushed off from the shore of the Doa Kingdom and set sail out into the expanse of the East Blue, not knowing what adventures awaited them out at sea or how ironic a fate it was for them to meet up together in almost the exact same way their fathers had before them.

With a calm smile as he felt the spray of the ocean hit his face from a wave hitting the side of his and his new friend's ship, Naruto gave a wide smile.

' _My grand adventure to become Pirate King begins now.'_

* * *

 **-Doa Kingdom; Dock Seven-**

Rayleigh Silvers, father of the just recently departed Temari Silvers, watched as his daughter's small ship pulled out into the waters of the East Blue. A stunned smile on his face as he watched her and her new companion set out on their adventure.

When he had dropped her off this morning so that she could begin her own Pirate adventure, he hadn't expected it to go as he had seen it. The words that the young man that looked so much like his long since gone friend had been exactly the same as what Rogers had said to him when they first met. After their ship disappeared from sight, the former first mate of the Rogers pirates gave a great laugh as he wondered if his old friend had seen what had happened from his spot in the afterlife before he turned around and slung a bag over his shoulder to begin making his way over to the small one man ship he had purchased in order to return home and wait for his daughter to reach the Red Line in her new adventure and what new friends she would bring with her, the old man hoping to meet the young man that resembled his former friend.

' _Maybe they'll succeed where we left off, ne Roger?'_

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like my first actual non-oneshot story? I hope it was good, I wanted to write a One Piece-Naruto story after reading several stories that supported this genre and I really wanted to do a pairing of Naruto and Temari that wasn't solely a lemon, while bring in an actual story.**

 **Right now I don't have much of a crew planned out for them to get and all; but right now I plan on mainly using One Piece characters to fill the remaining slots with maybe a few Naruto characters. Also for the time slot of posting chapters, I don't know when I will be posting the second chapter because this is going to be my first chapter story, so yeah.**

 **Lastly for those of you that are probably going to be interested in seeing if Naruto has a devil fruit, he doesn't right now, I will be giving him and Temari a devil fruit each sometime after they enter the Grand Line.**

 **That is it for now, have fun reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
